1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guanidine derivatives or salts thereof useful as insecticides, their production methods and insecticidal compositions containing the guanidine derivatives or salts thereof.
2. Prior Art
Various synthetic compounds possessing pest controlling effects have been used as insecticides. Most of the compounds belong to organic phosphates, carbamates, organic chlorine-containing compounds or pyrethroid compounds. It is well known that frequent use of such limited categories of compounds causes such harmful influence as increased resistance of pest insects which presently brings on public discussion at various places. Some compounds among the abovementioned insecticides exert potent insecticidal activities but show unsatisfactory effects on practical use, such as high toxicity on human beings, animals and fishes, eventual toxicity on enemies of pest insects and a high residual property in soil or the like.
On the other hand, with respect to guanidine derivatives or salts thereof, 3-nitro-1-(3-pyridylmethyl)guanidine, for example, is described in Chemical & Pharmaceutical Bulletin 23, 2744 (1975) and guanidine compounds possessing antiulcer activity such as cimetidine are reported in various articles or patents. However, there is no report of guanidine derivatives or salts thereof as insecticide.